<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beast Within by CallMeMythicalMinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022899">The Beast Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx'>CallMeMythicalMinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Kylo as Beast (Beauty and the Beast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:56:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMythicalMinx/pseuds/CallMeMythicalMinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this Star Wars retelling of Beauty and the Beast, Kylo lives alone in a desolate estate with his servants as his only companions. No one really knows why he never leaves, but myths are whispered that he's secretly some kind of monster, or worse - a Sith. When your father is taken by debt collectors, you heart leads you to the mysterious estate of the commander to try and free your father. What happens within the dark halls of the estate, you would have never guessed...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your father has been taken”.</p><p>“What do you mean he’s been taken?! By who and what for?” You scream at the man in your doorway, heart racing at the news you’ve just been given.</p><p>The man sighs loudly before replying “Your father owes a significant debt to the government which he is refusing to pay back so, because of this, he was taken by our guards and forced to be a slave, simply put. I believe he has received placement in the estate just outside of this village by the Commander who lives there”.</p><p>A tear falls down your face, dreading the fate of your father as you know that there is no way the debt can be paid- you don’t have nearly enough money to set him free. Looking up at the man again, you ask with urgency “Is there any other way the debt can be paid? There has to be something else that this Commander could want!”.</p><p>The man sighs again, dismissing you as he walks away knowing he isn’t getting anywhere- he’s done his job now, there’s no point in staying any longer. You shout curses at him through the flood of tears streaming down your face and slam the door shut, falling against it letting out a sob. What I am going to do, you think. The only money you would be able to scrape up at the moment would get you nowhere near close to paying anything, and something awful could happen if you take too long. There’s only one thing you can do - you need to see this Commander and get your father back… no matter the cost.</p><p>—————</p><p>Outside the doors of the castle belonging to this mysterious commander, you gaze around finding it peculiar that there are no guards and to be honest, no forms of actual life. The gates you had just passed were rusted with the tinge of time, groaning when you had opened them, seemingly like they hadn’t been moved in years. In front of the castle, the what looks like garden is lifeless and holds no beauty, just hollowness and sadness. The building itself looks dark and unloved, vines and cracks seeping through everywhere - does anyone even live here? That man must be joking, as if a Commander would live here. Nevertheless, you still decide to go towards the doors, ready with your father’s old lightsaber primed to ignite in your small, fragile hands should the need arise.</p><p>You don’t bother to knock, not wanting to make yourself aware to those inside (if there are any) and push open the doors. These doors also groan open, into a vast and cold hall, lit by a few dim lamps hanging from the wall. This is… very odd. You enter the room, clutching your lightsaber closer in front of you, edging towards the stairs at the far opposite side. However, you’re stopped when you faintly hear two voices coming from the corner, next to the fireplace. You look over quickly, searching in the desolate light, but you see no figures or shadows. You call out “Who’s there?” No one answers and nothing moves. Uh, must just be my imagination… or my fear.</p><p>When you reach the staircase, bravery seems to build in you a little as you find the courage to shout out “Father! Hello!” It echoes around, travelling throughout the castle, yet you receive no answer. That is until you hear a small bang. Then another. Is that him? You don’t think, running up the stairs and following the continuous bangs throughout vast corridors. These lead you to a set of double doors and you open them immediately, a burst of cold stale air rushing your senses. Cells. This room is a prison.</p><p>Desperately, you shout once more “Father! Are you in here?” and here faintly in return “Y/N? Is that you?”.</p><p>Letting out a cry of joy, you run forward, searching each cell until you find your father, on his knees leaning against the bars of his confinement. When he looks up, his face is sunken, tired and weak, and it brakes your heart seeing him so ill. “Father!” You cry, reaching your hands through the bars and grabbing his cold hands “,What happened to you?”.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter y/n, leave this place now. I’ll be fine”.</p><p>Your confusion and shock must be clear on your face as your father continues quickly saying “He’ll hurt you and lock you up as well. I’d rather stay in here and rot than see you meet the same fate I will”.</p><p>“Father, I don’t understand! Who’s he?!”.</p><p>“Y/N please, it doesn’t matter! Just go, n…”.</p><p>Before he could finish, a loud bang echoes throughout the room and you look up, seeing a large figure standing in the now-closed doorway. Immediately, you jump up, lightsaber aimed at your side but it’s quickly snatched from your hands and into those of the dark figure. You cower back then, standing in front of your father’s cell, when a deep voice, cold yet smooth, speaks from the shadow.</p><p>“Who are you, little female?” the voice asks, surprising softly, as the figure moves down the steps, still in the darkness</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, just let my father go!” I shout back, tears building uncontrolled in the corner of my eyes.</p><p>The voice closer now, whispers “Why should I? What would I achieve from letting him free?”.</p><p>“Me. If you let him free, you’ll gain me as your new slave, instead of him!”.</p><p>Behind you, your father shouts out immediately, clutching onto your arm. “Don’t do this y/n, I’ve lived my life and I can stay here until it ends!” However, you ignore him even though it so painfully tugs at your heart and stand, stepping in front of the man.</p><p>“Step into the light. If I am to be your slave, I at least want to discuss our agreement looking at the man I’ll be stuck with for the rest of my life”.</p><p>“Very well” the voice replies, a foot stepping into the light first, followed by a body, your gaze following until you meet deep brown eyes, blurred by your tears. He isn’t what you expected at all. Black long hair shapes his pale face, marred with a scratch set deep into his right cheek. His nose is long, and his lips pink and full. He’s actually quite… handsome.</p><p>“If you let my father go, I promise to you, I’ll do anything you say. I’ll even… allow you to-to take… my innocence”.</p><p>“Deal”.</p><p>You fall to your knees, your body reacting to the burden which has now been placed on you, and behind you, another gush of wind blows past your hair as the cell is opened and your father dragged out. “Y/N please don’t do this, please” He cries, desperately trying to grab you as he passes, however, he loses grip and the man drags him away from the room before you even get to say goodbye.</p><p>You’re left in the cold as the only one you love is taken away, never to be seen again as you’ll be locked up here for the rest of time. At that, you let out another sob, crumpling to the floor and letting your tears run freely. You’ve lost everything.</p><p>Minutes pass, maybe even hours, alone and distraught in that room. It’s only when a warm hand lands on your side that you jump up and frantically scramble back against the wall. When you look up, your eyes once again meet the mans and in them you actually see sympathy.</p><p>“You need not cower or cry, little female. I’m not going to hurt you” He says softly, moving forward again. However, you push yourself back more and look at the ground.</p><p>“You’ve already hurt me. You didn’t even let me say goodbye and I never going to see him again!” You shout, looking back up into his face through the haze of tears. He sighs in reply, before simply saying “Come” and turns around, his black cloak billowing behind him and you hesitantly follow as he leaves the room. He leads you through many corridors, past haunting statues and dark hallways. You hold your arms, rubbing them in hopes of bringing them warmth and a bit of life, however, it’s futile when the cold continues to seep through your bones. The man looks at you, noticing your discomfort and speaks softly saying “This is your home now, I want you to be comfortable. You can go anywhere you want except for the west wing”.</p><p>“Why, what’s in the West Wing?”.</p><p>“Nothing! It’s just forbidden!” He shouts suddenly, his voice booming around the castle as his whole body tenses. After a beat, he calms and continues to walk on, you doing the same.</p><p>Eventually, you arrive at a doorway and he opens it, indicating for you to go in. When you enter, the smell of dust is overwhelming and layers of the thing seem to be on everything.</p><p>“My servants will be with you shortly to clean and make this room fit for you. After that, I’ll ask them to make you some food, set you a bath… then I’ll return tonight for what I’m now due” After he finishes, he quickly turns and begins to walk away but you stop him quickly. “Wait!”.</p><p>He stops, and glances back “Yes?”.</p><p>“Can I at least know your name?”.</p><p>“Kylo. You can call me Kylo”.</p><p>——–</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Okay, there was going to be smut in this chapter but now that I’ve written it, I want this bit to stand on its own. Don’t worry, gang, the Kylo Ren Smut Train you all thirst for will be arriving in the next chapter, I promise. </p><p>P.S: I really tried to make the objects like their characters, note the word tried. That’s all I’m saying, now enjoy this wholesome goodness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that the intimidating presence of Kylo has gone, you are now able to fully explore your new room. It’s simple, yet beautiful, as one would imagine a castle bedroom to be. From what you can actually see in the dark light, there are a few pieces of storage furniture, a dressing table and a huge four poster bed, which dominates the room. You edge towards it, hand reaching it out to skim the dusty fabric. Shivers run through your spine when you think of what will happen on this bed tonight and you sigh, turning to sit down.</p><p>Your tears have dried now, yet your heart still continues to beat with conflict. Did I make the right choice, you think. Will I be happy or miserable here? These thoughts ponder your mind yet you can’t seem to envision a future that is so bad with this mysterious Kylo. All he has shown you so far is softness and comfort, in a peculiar way which makes you wonder - is this new for him? You’ve already seen that this entire place looks lifeless and alone so, does he not bother with socialising. Connecting with the outside world?</p><p>Your thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door and you call out “Who is it?” wondering if by luck Kylo may have changed his mind about your fate. However, that doesn’t happen when you hear a male voice reply “It’s us. The peasants. We’re here to clea…”.</p><p>Whoever it is speaking is interrupted by what sounds like a smacking sound, followed by a loud “Ow, what was that for?”.</p><p>“Say something nicer! Do you want to make her feel even more uncomfortable?” A female voice chastises, causing the male to sign, grumbling jibberish is annoyance.</p><p>“What I meant to say was… It’s us. The servants of this castle. We’re here to clean”.</p><p>You jump up running to the door and open it, expecting to see two new faces- but there’s nothing there. You look around in confusion, leaning slightly outside before a voice shouts “Watch it” from below you and your eyes drift down seeing a slightly orange candelabra and a chrome teapot… looking straight at you.</p><p>“Hello there darling”.</p><p>You scream, jumping backwards, and trip over a chest placed conveniently in the middle of the room, your head going first and your legs and dignity following promptly with you. After gaining realisation of what the hell just happened, you try to sit up again and, deciding badly, look to the side- to see the chrome teapot smiling at you.</p><p>“Oh good lord, am I dead? Or have I gone crazy?” You ask, seriously questioning your sanity’s choice to quit on you, when you’ve only been in this castle for not even a day yet.</p><p>“Dear, you're not dead and you’ve not gone crazy” The teapot comforts smiling brighter, hopping closer to you.</p><p>“Though one would believe it though, with that reaction” The candelabra sniggers, appearing from behind the chest.</p><p>“Oh please, she reacted that way because she was frightened, or shocked, more or less probably both. I mean how would you react if objects were talking to you?”.</p><p>“What do you mean, I talk to objects every day, I’m doing that right now” He teases, smirking back at the teapot.</p><p>“You know that not what I… You know what never mind,” She relented, turning back towards you “Look, my dear, I’m sorry to have scared you, but my name is Phasma and that buffoon over there is Hux".</p><p>“Actually it’s General Hux”.</p><p>Phasma sighs, ignoring him and continues to speak to me, reassuring “ I know that your feeling sad right now darling, but hopefully, we’ll be able to make you feel a little better”.</p><p>“I don’t understand,” you stammer “, I mean, you’re a-”.</p><p>“Teapot, yes I know my dear. It’s a long story and now isn’t the right time. So let’s get you warmed up, fed, bathed and then hopefully you’ll feel ready for tonight”.</p><p>Phasma then turns around, blowing through her spout making a whistle sound, to which a BB-9E answers, rolling in balancing a teacup on his head. He leans slightly down and the cup slides onto the floor, in front of you, where it is promptly filled with tea and nudged towards you.</p><p>Receiving the cup, you offer a quick “Thank you” to Phasma and the BB-9E and take a sip, the warm liquid immediately rushing through your body and warming your bones. Hux leaves, going through a door, into what you think is the bathroom, and a moment later you hear the rushing of water against the tub.</p><p>“There now, dear. Take your tea and go and relax in the bath, I’ll have some food brought to you and by the time you finish, this room should be as good as new”.</p><p>You nod and heave yourself from the floor, stepping past Phasma and walking towards the bathroom. At this time, Hux struts out clapping his hands and commanding “Come now cleaners, we don’t have a lot of time to get this room ready” before brooms and feather dusters quickly fly into the room, quickly beginning their work. In reaction to this you simply just turn around and walk into the bathroom, thinking ‘Don’t question it, it’ll just confuse me more”.</p><p>————</p><p>After a lovely soothing bath followed by a filling meal, you now lay in your freshly cleaned bed, finally relaxing and drinking another cup of tea provided by Phasma. Hux has done nothing, to be honest, to help, he’s simply just stood around and barked orders at the poor brooms and dusters working tirelessly, whereas actually, he thinks he has helped immensely… by straightening your pillows.</p><p>For now, you wait for instruction from Kylo. The rest of the servants have left and Hux has gone to find out not only if the master is ready, but if, in his creepy words, wants any special requests from you. After hearing that, your nerves had returned tenfold and the butterflies in your stomach made you feel nauseous and simply terrified. Kylo may have treated you with softness before, but would he do the same, not only faced with an innocent, but by the looks of it, the first woman he has come into contact with in a long time. The prospect of sharing your first time with someone you don’t even know is daunting enough as it is, without having to worry about how he’ll treat you.</p><p>Still, though, you can’t help but continue to recall to solemn words he spoke and the way he reacted to your sadness. It conflicts within you that this man, so alone, would so desperately jump at the idea of taking your innocence, then continue to offer kindness in his own cold way when you felt alone afterwards. This man, in only a short space of time, is causing too much emotion within you and it confuses you greatly.</p><p>At this time, Hux returns, slipping through the doorway and walks to your bedside, looking up at you before saying “The master has given me these orders for you. He asks that you wear something simple, a robe or something similar with nothing underneath and that you should try to relax before he comes. Do you understand?”.</p><p>You nod in return before he continues saying “The master has also informed me that, if you wish, you don’t have to do this tonight. You will still be indebted to him to complete the agreement but if you require it, he’ll allow you more time”. In response to this, your eyebrows shoot up in shock and your mouth opens immediately ready to say yes to that intriguing offer, however before you can speak a word, the look of pure sadness you saw in Kylo’s eyes before in the prison recalls quickly in your mind and you can’t find it within you to let him down. It’s at this moment in your heart, you realise that you want to do this and are ready to, though your mind is still conflicted about why.</p><p>Nevertheless, you whisper in reply back to Hux “I’m ready to do it tonight” to which he nods before retreating from the room to tell Kylo. Just before the door shuts, I see Phasma quickly just look in and offer a small smile of comfort and reassurance, then close the door quietly.</p><p>It hits you like a freight train then, that you are truly about to lose your virginity to a man you don’t know, in a place that you’re so unfamiliar with. You jump up, remembering to do what Kylo asked for and search in the wardrobe, finding a silken robe and stripping yourself before placing it over your shoulders. The material is smooth and gently caresses your skin, offering some comfort in such a strange situation. God, am I doing the right thing here?</p><p>That thought quickly races out of your mind, when you hear the door open and close softly, and the ability to breathe leaves your system.</p><p>“Don’t be afraid of me, Y/N”.</p><p>——–</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pssstttt, guys, smut is coming next! I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: The smut train has finally arrived!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recap:<br/>
That thought quickly races out of your mind, when you hear the door open and close softly, and the ability to breathe leaves your system.<br/>
“Don’t be afraid of me, Y/N”.</p><p>—————–</p><p>“I’m not Kylo,” you reply, turning around to face him,” I’m just a little nervous”. Across the room, standing in front of the door, Kylo’s eyes soften slightly and he slowly edges forward, coming to a halt a few breaths away from you.</p><p>“I’m sorry that you feel such emotion y/n. I don’t want to you to feel any negativity from what we are about to do as I intend to make this as pleasurable for you as it will be for me”. At this, your breath hitches as slowly you realise that… you might actually enjoy this. While your heart rate begins to increase, Kylo’s hand lifts, skimming across your cheek before sliding his long fingers into your hair and pulling you towards his chest.</p><p>“Do you want me to make you cum first y/n? Will that soothe your nerves?”. He asks, leaning in, his lips hovering an inch away from yours. You shakily nod back, the control of your mind shattered looking into his dark eyes, and he replies by smashing his lips against yours. Immediately, he groans and you sigh, your mouth opening and his tongue presses in, exploring and making you lose all the sanity you have left.</p><p>Kylo’s hands move from their stronghold on your hair, edging down to your hips to pull you even closer to his body. You can feel his heart racing wildly in his chest, it’s beat pumping against your hardening nipples that strain against the silk robe you wear. They ache for his touch, and your prayers are answered when his hands move to the front of your robe, pulling at the string attaching the two sides and slipping beneath. When his cold hands cup your heavy breasts, you gasp arching into him and he groans back, pulling is lips from yours to gaze down at your erratically moving chest.</p><p>“Y/N gods, your breasts make my mouth water”. From his words, your nipples harden even more and he notices, grinning down at you as his fingers move over them and pinch gently. “They want to be sucked” He growls, gently pushing you backwards, causing you to fall onto your bed. He follows, immediately leaning down and wrapping his lips around your bud, sucking and flicking his tongue. His groan in outweighed by your loud gasp, as your hands fly to his head and tangle in his hair, pulling him to your other neglected breast. He latches onto that one, sucking and licking hard, again and again, until you are pulling his hair and arching your back to get him closer.</p><p>While his lips continue exploring, his hands move down moving the rest of your robe away from your legs, before parting them with his hand gliding up your thighs. He rears back from you onto his knees when his hands are about to touch your sex, gazing thoroughly at your body while running a hand over his mouth. You notice that he is still clothed, so reaching towards his shirt, you begin to quickly undo the buttons, Kylo meeting you with the same urgency as he moves to his pants and rips open the button, pulling down the zipper. When you’ve released the last button, he quickly slides back off the bed, throwing his shirt to the side and pulling down his pants, his shaft now hanging near his stomach.</p><p>Kylo sees you staring at his length and you gasp when a bead of pre-cum leaks from his tip, your sex clenching to be filled. He returns to the bed, crawling between your legs and for a moment you are confused about his intentions- until you feel his mouth directly on your clit.</p><p>He spreads you, furiously licking and sucking, murmuring “You taste so good y/n. Like honey dripped on my tongue” and all you can do to reply is moan and rock your sex against his face, begging for more. In this moment, you don’t even remember that Kylo is a stranger to you or that he has technically kidnapped you- all you can think or feel is the pleasure his sinful tongue is bringing on your untouched pussy.</p><p>Tremors began to build throughout your body, all your focus centred on that building ball of pleasure in your stomach. Kylo somehow seems to know that you’re close and licks wildly, moving to suck your clit after growling “Come y/n, let me taste you”.</p><p>You do, loudly, your whole body flooding with unimaginable pleasure and you scream his name as he continues licking your orgasm. You find the power to push his head away when you become too sensitive and he pulls himself up, kissing you before his hands grab his shaft, placing it at your entrance.</p><p>“I’ve prepared you y/n, but this is still going to hurt. And for that I’m sorry.”. His lips quickly move back onto yours and you suddenly gasp as his length pushes in, taking your innocence in one single thrust. You feel wetness on your face and you realise that you’re crying. Kylo feels it too, turning his head and kissing your tears away, while he waits until you are ready to take him more. After a moment, you feel him slowly thrusting a little, as if he can’t resist, yet this time when you feel pain, you also feel pleasure aswell, edging through your body. When you both begin to pant more, grinding against each other, Kylo begins to pull out before plunging back in fully.</p><p>You arch your back into his chest, gripping his shoulders, feeling your still hardened nipples rubbing against his chest everytime he bottoms out inside. He moves his lips back to your neglected breasts, sucking them as one of his hand moves to your arse pulling you into him so he can ride you faster. Harder. Deeper.</p><p>Wrapping your legs around him instinctively, your hands reach down to his muscled arse, gripping it and using it as leverage to bounce yourself off of his raging shaft as he pulls out before falling back onto him when he thrusts in again. The noises of your skin smacking and the grunts and groans leaving your mouths echo around the room, and probably the whole castle too. However, you are in too much pleasure to worry if any of the servants can hear your moans of pleasure.</p><p>Suddenly, you are pushed back onto the bed, Kylo still thrusting deeply into you as he rises to his knees holding onto your legs over his shoulders. From this angle, you can see the man in front of you in all his glory, his broad and powerful chest heaving with excitement, his face scrunched and sweaty as he pounds into you. His eyes are riveted to your bouncing breasts, wet and swollen from his earlier sucking and it’s then you notice that they seem to be… red and yellow.</p><p>You quickly forget about that, thinking it’s a trick of the light, when he moves his fingers down to your aching clit, rubbing furiously. “Come y/n, gods I need to feel it”. Your eyes shoot open to that when you hear that his voice has gone deeper and you see that on the arms holding you, the veins are now brightly red, pulsing angrily. You glance up at his eyes seeing that his eyes have turned red and yellow, yet you can’t react as in that moment he thrusts deeply and flicks your clit, sending your crashing over the edge.</p><p>You hear him shout, bellowing to the ceiling, following you to the greatest heights of pleasure and shooting his seed deep into your quivering pussy, before falling onto you. After long moments of panting, the both of you wrapped in in each other’s arms, Kylo lifts his head up and you are met with deep red eyes staring at you. “Y/N?”. You don’t reply as you slip into exhausted darkness, one thought registering in your mind. I just lost my virginity to a Sith lord. A beast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>